You
by Dark Sonne
Summary: Song fic. SasuHina. Presente para FranHyuuga. Música: You - The Pretty Reckless.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto é obra de Masashi Kishimoto, portanto os personagens desta fic pertencem a ele.

**Música:** You.

**Artista:** The Pretty Reckless (também conhecida como "_A Banda da Taylor Momsen_").

* * *

**Ouça a música, eu recomendo!**

* * *

_**Song Fic:**_

**YOU**

**.**

**.**

Palpitações.

Nervosismo.

Borboletas no estômago.

Para mim, essa sempre foi a definição perfeita de se estar apaixonada. Exceto, é claro, se você fosse Hyuuga Hinata. Desse jeito, é complicado definir isso, estou assim com todos. Minhas mãos suam, meu coração bate cento e cinqüenta vezes por minuto, minhas bochechas ficam vermelhas e então começo a ventilar.

Contudo, você sabe quando está apaixonada.

Sabe quando encontra a pessoa certa. Sabe quando esta pessoa não sai de seus pensamentos. Sabe quando esta pessoa invade todos os seus sonhos, todas as noites e até os dias. Sabe quando escuta sinos ao ver seus olhos. Sabe quando, cronicamente, chora ao perceber que esta pessoa nem ao menos sabe que você existe.

.

.

**You don't want me, no**

**You don't need me**

**Like I want you, oh**

**Like I need you**

.

.

Desejo.

Tristeza.

Ódio.

Fui consumida inteiramente por sentimentos e emoções que eu nem sequer sabia ser capaz de sentir. Sensações subiam e desciam pelo meu corpo, atrapalhando meus sentidos e confundindo ainda mais minha cabeça. Pensamentos que eu poderia jurar que não eram meus de repente se clareavam na minha mente, despertando desejos que poderia ser pecado. Só podia ser pecado.

Era a pior das sinas estar apaixonada pelo diabo.

Querer sentir o gosto de seus lábios. Querer arrancá-lo de suas roupas. Querer ceder o máximo de calor que seu corpo pedisse. Querer ouvir sua voz gritando meu nome, enquanto a minha razão se findava em gemidos e palavrões sem sentidos. Querer se declarar. Querer ser correspondida.

Então eu voltava à realidade. E sentia vergonha.

Mas ainda o queria, o necessitava.

.

.

**And I want you in my life**

**And I need you in my life**

.

.

Encanto.

Descontrole.

Falhas.

Ser invisível não é algo com que tenha me importado durante esses dezessete anos de vida. O problema é que quando você é totalmente ignorada por _ele_, dói. Dói demais. Quase insuportável. Não. Quase não. É insuportável.

Pois, por mais que você ache que pode mudar o destino a seu favor – consertá-lo do jeito que ele ao menos olhe nos seus olhos, ou te diga 'bom dia' –, as coisas são como devem ser e a única coisa que vai conseguir fazer é se despedaçar enquanto admira sua beleza e seus olhos.

Admirar o quanto ele é grosso com todos que o cercam. Admirar o quanto ele é distante de qualquer um que tente se aproximar. Admirar seu silêncio. Admirar o primeiro sorriso que você o viu dar, o sorriso que não foi para você, o sorriso que sumiu assim que ele percebeu que você viu. Admirar a forma que ele precisa demonstrar que é melhor que todo mundo. Admirar a forma que ele não precisa demonstrar sentimentos por alguém.

Admirar a vida que ele vive, na qual você não está presente.

.

.

**You can't see me, no**

**Like I see you**

**I can't have you, no**

**Like you have me**

.

.

Mágoa.

Desesperança.

Fraqueza.

As lágrimas passaram a romper de meus olhos com intensidade e insistência nas semanas sucessivas. Não sei o que elas sucediam, exatamente. Também não sei quando terminaria. Estava afundada em um buraco fundo, caindo em um poço sem fim, ou simplesmente morta. Não haveria de saber.

Nunca soube. O máximo que eu era capaz de fazer era ficar à espera.

Esperando que alguém me trouxesse novamente para a vida. Esperando que esse alguém pudesse ser _aquele_ alguém. Esperando que meu coração parasse de bater, para então poder parar de amar. Esperando que os meus pedaços, os meus cacos, tivessem concerto. Esperando por uma luz. Esperando por menos escuridão. Esperando pelo tolerável e pelo indolor. Esperando pelo nunca mais.

Esperando que a única certeza que eu tinha falecesse em silêncio.

.

.

**And I want you in my life**

**And I need you in my life**

.

.

Sangue.

Insanidade.

Arrependimento.

Cortar os pulsos só dói quando você não está entorpecida. Quando a realidade vital ainda faz sentido, ou quando ainda não está na hora de morrer.

Eu senti dor.

Despertar era mais difícil que apagar. Apagar era mais difícil que lembrar. Lembrar era doloroso. Mas se eu me entregasse, se eu realmente quisesse partir, eu teria. Não quis. Libertei-me da morte quando tinha escolhido abandonar a vida. Fui salva. E só pude ouvir.

Ouvir sua surpresa ao me achar semimorta. Ouvir sua preocupação com minha burrice. Ouvir o som de sua voz me trazendo de volta. Ouvir mais do que estava realmente ouvindo. Ouvir o que eu queria a mais de um ano. Ouvir o que eu esperava ouvir. Ouvir somente o _pi_ irritante daquela máquina maldita. Ouvir a suave melodia do riso de meus amigos. Ouvir a ausência da primeira voz que ouvi.

Não ouvir era mais difícil.

Sentir era fácil.

.

.

**You can't feel me, no**

**Like I feel you**

**I can't steal you, no**

**Like you stole me**

.

.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Descobrir outra pessoa não me levaria para o inferno. Mesmo que essa pessoa não soubesse que eu o segui, ou que eu nutro uma inconseqüente, absoluta e desgraçada paixão por ela. Bom, pelo menos eu queria acreditar nisso.

Mas se ele fosse o diabo, então eu não recusaria o inferno.

Após perceber que eu ainda queria estar viva, eu procurei um novo objetivo. Não novo, exatamente, mas com um planejamento mais concreto.

Se está estranhando, sim: eu mudei. Não estão tão depressiva.

Por quê?

Porque amar é maravilhoso!

Amar tudo que está a sua volta. Amar o vento que acaricia seu rosto. Amar o canto das aves e até os latidos finos do cachorro do vizinho. Amar a garotinha que está pulando corda. Amar o vovô que dá milho pros pombos. Amar o sol. Amar a lua. Amar os gritos. Amar as interrogações. Amar seus amigos. Amar a si mesmo. Amar tudo. Amar nada. Amar a vida, pois a morte não merece ser amada.

Talvez Sasuke soubesse que eu o amava.

— _Hinata, não é?_

Talvez Sasuke pudesse me amar também...

.

.

**And I want you in my life**

**And I need you in my life**

**.**

**.**

**FIM**

* * *

**Bom, eu não sei o que falar**. o.o"

_É cada coisa que sai da minha cabeça..._

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, quem leu.

**Principalmente você, Fran!** n.n/

_Beijinhos_!

**Reviews!**

.

_**Dark Sonne.**_


End file.
